


Wedding Day

by Rikerbabe



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:45:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikerbabe/pseuds/Rikerbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Beverly and Will's wedding day aboard the Enterprise. The day looks to be bright and festive as they marry. But not all wedding days go off as planned....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Started this before the other stories......hopefully no one will get bored with it...comments, suggestions, and what ever else is welcomed and encouraged.

Beverly gently placed the hair comb into her hair, not wanting to ruin her hairstyle. The hairpiece was a gift from Deanna, who stood in the doorway smiling at her friend. Beverly turned and smiled a rather nervous smile, clearly not believing that after so long she would be doing this.

“Don't worry....everything will be fine” Deanna told her for probably the thirtieth time today. “I'm still not believing that in an hour, I'll be married.” Beverly remarked, shaking her head slightly. “I just thought that after Jack died, I'd never remarry.” “I'd never thought my mother would marry again, either.” Deanna said, rolling her eyes. “But then you know my mother...always falling in love, I guess.” Beverly laughed, walking towards her friend “Yes, I remember her coming on the Enterprise and trying to find poor Jean-Luc.” Beverly paused and glanced at her friend “He would go hide on the holodeck until she would stop looking for him. Come to think of it, so did Will.”

Deanna walked into the day area of Bev's quarters “Yes, Will had Data deal with my mother....poor Data.” Beverly followed, carefully trying not to mess up her dress. “Yes..Data had an extra amount of duty put upon him whenever she came on board.”

There was a chime at her door “Yes? Is it you Jean-Luc?” “It is indeed me.” Jean-Luc replied. “Mr Worf is also with me to escort the bride and her Maid of Honor to the ceremony.” “Please come in, Jean-Luc.” The door swished open, and the two men walked in. Worf glanced around, not comfortable in his formal dress. “Relax Worf....you're acting like YOUR the bride, not Beverly!” laughed Deanna, who took his arm. “Let's go outside...I think they want to be alone for a minute.” She tugged Worf out of the cabin, leaving Jean-Luc and Beverly in the room.

“You look lovely, Beverly.” Jean-Luc smiled “You're marrying a very luck man.” Bev's smile was a nervous one “Yes..I do love him. He's so like....Jack.” Jean-Luc took a step forward and gently kissed her cheek. “Any regrets?” he asked, looking into her eyes. She smiled and shook her head “No, Jean-Luc....no regrets at all.”

Jean-Luc smiled and offered his arm to her “If you are ready, shall we go?” Bev turned and picked up her bouquet of red roses with a small center of white roses in the middle. “Now I'm ready.” With that, she took his arm and they left the cabin for the ceremony on Holodeck Three.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony is about to start and the friends of Beverly and Will have gathered to see them marry. But fate has other plans for the two of them..........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this isn't too mushy for anyone......Comments, suggestions, whatever is welcomed!

William Riker was fighting with his uniform, trying to get his collar comfortable. His door chimes sounded and he called “Come in!” Data entered the cabin and looked around “Ah! There you are Commander. You seem to be having problems with your uniform collar.” He said, rather gleefully like a child. Will tried to get the collar adjusted and failed. “I hate these Dress Uniforms. Why do they make 'em so hard to put on?” he gave up, shaking his head. “May I assist you, Sir?” Data asked “It is my observation that the Groom is usually quite nervous on his wedding day.” Riker turned to Data “Nervous? Me? No Data, that's not the issue here.” Data reached up and tugged the collar into the correct position and stepped back. 

The chime sounded again and Geordi entered the cabin “Commander......the Captain and Worf just got Beverly and Deanna. You need to get to Holodeck Three in a hurry, if you want to avoid seeing her before the ceremony.” Geordi was grinning, watching one of his friends getting married. “OK..OK..I'm going” Will said, nodding to Data and Geordi. They followed him out of the cabin, on their way to the holodeck.

Will was deep in thought as the lift took him, Geordi and Data to Deck Eleven. He thought back to when he and Beverly first met, at Farpoint Station so long ago. No one could have told him that almost thirty years later, he would be marrying her. A pang of guilt came over him, mingling in with his thoughts _"Picard is the one who ought to be marrying her, not me. I took her away from him! He deserved her more than me!"_ A calming presence came over him and it was from Deanna _"No Will....he accepts that you are the one for Beverly. You must accept this, without any guilt on your part. This was meant to happen."_

The 'lift slowed and the doors opened into the corridor, where there were many off-duty crew members waiting for the wedding to start. Will nodded a greeting to them as he, Data, and Geordi passed them. The doors to the holodeck slid open and they walked in. The deck had been made into a rather ominous looking Alaska day, and a slight cold breeze was felt. They took their places near the edge of a cliff, with a breathtaking view of the valley below. Will had climbed up to this cliff's edge every summer when he was at the Academy, coming back bruised and sore all over. His classmates had teased him about it, but he kept doing it.

Data stood next to him and looked at the valley “Sir....this is a most unusual place to have your wedding. Did you and Dr. Crusher decided not to use the usual locations?” Data asked. Will smiled at him “Data, I brought her here when I asked her. She said that she liked the idea of solitude in which a place like this evokes. In the valley below, there is a cabin that belonged to my mother. Someday she and I have decided to come here once our days in Starfleet are over.” “Data thought about it for a moment “Ah! A desire for privacy...I understand now, Commander. Thank You.” William placed a hand on Data's shoulder “You're welcome, my friend. Now, you did remember to bring her ring?” “Yes, Sir I have it in my possession.” Data showed him his pinky ring, where he had placed it. A smile came over William as he gently squeezed Data's shoulder. “Thanks, my friend” Will replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ceremony goes on and it has some profound effects on Jean-Luc as he struggles to accept that Beverly is now married to William and his dream of being with her is just that, a dream that can't be fulfilled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found a beautiful wedding vow for a couple holding hands...kinda had to modify it for usage in the story...but it fits the characters at least I think it does.....tell me what you think of it.....

The doors opened to a rather large group and those who were just arriving for the ceremony came in after them. Several of them were from Medical and the rest were a mix of the other departments. Geordi leaned in towards Riker “Nervous, Sir?” he asked, with a small smile. “No, not this time. Just will be glad once this is over.” Will replied, trying not to fidget as they were waiting for the rest of the bridal party to arrive. He and Beverly had decided to forgo the usual Starfleet ceremony and all of the trappings that went with it. They figured that it was time to break tradition with that and have a more simple ceremony. There were those who couldn't make it, notably Miles and Keiko O'Brien from Deep Space Nine, and his father Kyle Riker who was on some assignment for the Diplomacy Corps. He missed having Miles and Keiko here, but could stand having his father miss the wedding.

A quiet hush fell over the attendees and Captain Picard came in to conduct the ceremony. Nodding to the assembled crew, he took his place and then there was the beautiful strains of “Valse Septembre” by Felix Godin. It was one of a few light classical songs that Will liked, since he could faintly remember his mother playing it on the piano that she had. It was through her that he had gotten his love of music, particularly jazz. Beverly followed Deanna as they came down the path to where he and the others were standing. Deanna stood to the side and Will extended his hand to Beverly, who took it and he drew her to him. The song faded and Jean-Luc began the ceremony. Worf had taken up a security position near the doors, being uncomfortable in the party. Will couldn't blame him but he turned his thoughts and attention back to Beverly.

The glow in her eyes were of love and peace. The dress was a beautiful shade of ivory, with a touch of Irish lace at the shoulders and in a beautiful stripe down the train of the dress. There were small pearls in a double band around her waist and the ribbon around the flowers had the same double band of pearls. Beverly smiled, seeing the love in his eyes and knew in her heart that she, no, they had made the right choice. “Dearly beloved....we have gathered here to witness and celebrate the love of William Thomas Riker and Beverly Crusher. Beverly, please face William, and hold his hands, palms up, so you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, young and strong and vibrant with love, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as he promises to love you all the days of his life. These are the hands that will work along side yours, as together you build your future, as you laugh and cry, as you share your innermost secrets and dreams. 

These are the hands you will place with expectant joy against your stomach, until he too, feels his child stir within you. These are the hands that look so large and strong, yet will be so gentle as he holds your baby for the first time. These are that hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will countless times wipe the tears from your eyes: tears of sorrow and tears of joy. These are the hands that will comfort you in illness, and hold you when fear or grief wrack your mind. These are the hands that will tenderly lift your chin and brush your cheek as they raise your face to look into his eyes: eyes that are filled completely with his overwhelming love and desire for you.” Jean-Luc paused as glanced over at Will. He nodded and Will took the ring from Data and placed it upon Beverly's finger.

“William, please hold Beverly's hands, palms up, where you may see the gift that they are to you. These are the hands of your best friend, smooth, young and carefree, that are holding yours on your wedding day, as she pledges her love and commitment to you all the days of her life. These are the hands that will hold each child in tender love, soothing them through illness and hurt, supporting and encouraging them along the way, and knowing when it is time to let go. These are the hands that will massage tension from you neck and back in the evenings after you've both had a long hard day. 

These are the hands that will hold you tight as you struggle through difficult times. These are the hands that will comfort you when you are sick, or console you when you are grieving. They are the hands that will passionately love you and cherish you through the years, for a lifetime of happiness. These are the hands that will hold you in joy and excitement and hope, each time she tells you that you are to have another child, that together you have created a new life. These are the hands that will give you support as she encourages you to chase down your dreams. Together as a team, everything you wish for can be realized.” He paused, letting the words sink in. 

“ May they always be held by one another. Give them the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the dark of disillusionment. Keep them tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. Help these hands to continue building a relationship founded in your grace, rich in caring, and devoted in reaching for your perfection. May William and Beverly see their four hands as healer, protector, shelter and guide. “ Jean-Luc said, as Beverly and William gazed into each others eyes. Beverly took the ring from Deanna and placed it on Will's finger.

He paused, allowing a hit of jealousy to touch his mind and then he dismissed it. Glancing around the room, he saw the faces of the guests, glowing with their own happiness and smiled. “William, you may kiss your bride.” he said, allowing a small sad smile to surface. William and Beverly kissed and the soft pink cherry blossoms began to fall around them. The guests applauded and Will looked over at Jean-Luc and nodded. Beverly tried not to cry, but a few tears slipped down her face as she received a hug from Deanna and another hug from Geordi. The rest of the guests came forward and congratulated them, and Jean-Luc took his opportunity and slipped quietly from the holodeck. The pain of losing Beverly and seeing them together was a bit too much for him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly and Will are on their way to the Reception and are remembering discussions with the significant others in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talking to an ex right before you get married can be a nerve wracking event...been there, done that. So I thought that have Beverly and Will talk to theirs would help clear the air.

Beverly looked around for Jean-Luc, but he had already slipped from the holodeck and disappeared. Will slipped his arm around her waist and gave her a gentle hug. “We'll go see him later, Bev. I don't think he's up to see us right now.” He softly said, noticing the tears in her eyes. “Do you think he's forgiven us?” She said, glancing at him. “Really forgiven us?” William smiled “Yes I think he has.” Deanna smiled and kissed his cheek “You take care of her and each other. Remember, I'm here if you two need me.” Will smiled and nodded “Thanks, Deanna. I have a feeling that we won't be the ones needing some help in the next few days.” Deanna nodded, as a thought swept across her mind. “Yes, I think that might be true. He has taken this rather hard.” Beverly nodded as they left the Holodeck on their way to the reception in Eight-forward. “I tried to talk to him yesterday, but...”she trailed off, remembering the _fear_ she had about talking to him. He also had his memories of talking with Deanna as well.

Beverly swallowed and approached his ready room door. The door chimed, but there was no reply. She glanced at the bridge but Data and Worf were not on duty, and Deanna was in a conference with a patient. She turned back to the door and the chime sounded again. This time, the door opened and Jean-Luc stood there. He motioned for her to enter and he walked back to his desk. She came and sat down in one of the chairs facing the desk. “Jean-Luc, I know that you're upset about the wedding tomorrow. We never meant to hurt you, Will and I.” She said, watching him. Jean-Luc didn't say anything but allowed her to continue. She paused and gave a small sigh “I know you don't want anything to do with the wedding and we would understand if you didn't want to conduct the ceremony.”

Jean-Luc smiled and glanced at her “I'm still conducting the ceremony, Beverly. I thought you understood that.” Her look of surprise was evident on her face. “You thought I was angry at both you and Will. I've come to an understanding of your relationship. Deanna told me that you and Will didn't want to hurt me.” Beverly sat there, not knowing what she was hearing. “Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?” Beverly shook her head “No, Jean-Luc. I understand you and Data have organized a bachelor's party for Will tonight. Just make sure he leaves the party in one piece.” She smiled and stood. “I'm supposed to meet Deanna for a last minuet discussion on the ceremony, reception and my dress.” “I'll see you tomorrow before the ceremony, Beverly.” Jean-Luc stood as she left his ready room.

William was at his desk in his quarters going over the latest reports from Exobiology when his door chime sounded. He rose from behind the desk and walked over to the door “Enter” The door opened and Deanna stood there a bit nervous. “De, is anything wrong?” he asked as she came in. The door closed and she faced him. “No, but Beverly is a bit nervous about tomorrow.” He nodded and motioned to the couch “I think I understand what she's feeling. She's hoping that it won't end up like Jack all over again.” “True, but it would be worse if that did happen. I don't think she would take the risk if that was the case.” Deanna said, as she sat on the couch. Will sat in a chair facing her and watched her carefully. “You're the one who's upset De, not her.” Deanna's eyes grew wide and then she dropped her gaze to the floor. “You know me too well, _Imzadi_....” she said.“Yes, I do. After tomorrow I'll be Beverly's and you are sad. I'll always be your friend and so will she. That part will never change. Besides, who else is going to be Godmother to our kids?” He replied, smiling gently. Deanna stood and smiled that smile she knew he loved “Thank you for letting me talk. I wish you and Bev all the happiness in the world.” She came over and kissed his cheek. With tears in her eyes, she hastily made for the door so she could return to her quarters and cry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the reception gets underway, a threat appears that may change everything Will and Beverly hold dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the good stuff starts......not telling too much but it gets good from here on out.....

Will and Beverly arrived at Eight-Forward and entered to a shower of Cherry Blossoms and well-wishes from the ones who were in attendance. Guinan was busy with the servers, making sure that everyone got a glass of Synthehol to salute the happy couple with. As Will and Beverly made their way to where the wedding cake was stationed, cheers went up from the guests. The cake had at least four different layers and surrounding it was eight smaller cakes. The icing was of a pale ivory and a double band of icing dots surrounding the sides of the cakes. It matched Beverly's dress perfectly. Will knew how long it took Guinan and her helpers to make the cake and he smiled. Everything was perfect and a cheer went up as they prepared to cut the cake. “Remember, the top is for your 1st Anniversary!” Geordi said, as Deanna laughed. “Yes, do try not to smear too much cake on each others faces.” She called out. 

Will glanced around for Jean-Luc, but he wasn't to be found. Beverly also looked for him and was disappointed that he didn't come to the reception. They glanced at each other and smiled. Jean-Luc would still get some cake, that was guaranteed. Guinan came and offered them the cake knife. “Remember to save some for the others” She teased as she stood back. Beverly placed her hand on the knife and Will placed his over hers, slipping the knife into the cake with practice. The cheer went up and they fed each other a small piece of the cake and smiled. Guinan nodded to one of the servers who came to cut the cake for the rest of the guests. Wiping their hands, Will and Beverly mingled with the others, laughing and smiling with them.

Deanna came up to them and hugged them “Don't worry, the Captain does understand..he really does. You'll be able to talk to him after you two get back from your honeymoon.” “I know, Deanna. I just...” Beverly trailed off, not knowing what to say. Just then the Captain's voice came over the room “Red Alert, all decks Red Alert” Will made his way to Beverly “Go to Sickbay...I'll meet you later.” He gave her a quick kiss and joined the others leaving the reception for their duty stations. Not having time to change, Will took the 'lift to the Bridge. “Status, Captain?” he asked as he took his place. “Sorry to interrupt the reception, but the Romulans didn't want to wait.” Will nodded and checked the panels on his chair “Two of their latest Warbirds. Max shields, weapons.” he reported as Data and the Conn officer took their posts. Deanna came in just after them as Beverly's voice floated from the ceiling “Sickbay on alert, Captain.” she reported.

A beep came from Worf's panel “Incoming message from the Romulan Warbird, Captain. They are also raising shields and arming their weapons.” He reported, studying the panel. Picard stood “Open hailing frequency, then.” The view screen snapped on with what appeared to be Commander Tarsus in the command chair. “Enterprise, this is your only warning. Retreat from this sector. We claim it in the name of the Romulan Empire.” The screen then went dark. Will and Jean-Luc exchanged glances and Data turned from his station. “Sirs, the sector is in great debate by not only the Romulans and the Federation but the Klingon Empire as well.” Worf spoke up from his post “Sensors indicating a Klingon ship decloaking on our Port side. She is also raising her shields and arming her weapons.” He checked another panel “There's another one decloaking on our Starboard side.” Will glanced at Jean-Luc “Guess either they're on our side or they just want to scare the Romulans off, then deal with us alone.” Jean-Luc nodded “Hell of a way to deal with an ally, Number One.”


End file.
